


Reprimand

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an implied threat laced in her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Coda piece to 1x01 "Ghost."

Boyd stands uncomfortable in front of Adelle's desk where she sits causing him to feel like a naughty schoolboy being brought up before the school principal. Although he knows this is much worse. Especially with Dominic standing next to Adelle's desk with a smirk on his lips.

"That will be all Mr. Dominic," Adelle coldly states.

Dominic turns to face her, his displeasure clearly written on his face. And Boyd can't help but smirk at the Head of Security and he's dismissed. His enjoyment is brief because the moment that Dominic leaves the room, Adelle Dewitt is completely focused on Boyd. She stares at him for a moment before gesturing to a chair that has been placed in front of her desk. Boyd sits down and waits for her to begin.

 

"Mr. Langton, it is important for you to realize your role in this organization," Adelle states. "It is important for you to realize that regardless of how you came to be here, at the end of the day, I am your boss and if you ever disobey me again, you will find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

Adelle gracefully takes a swallow of the clear liquid from the glass on her desk. One eyebrow arches at him, as if she's expecting a response from him and Boyd realizes that her reprimand is far more uncomfortable, unpleasant and worse than any other reprimand he has faced before. There's an implied threat laced in her words, a hint of what she may do to him and what she can get away with it regardless of how he came to be employed by her.

"I thought that you would be pleased with the outcome Ms. Dewitt, after all Echo is safe, the girl is back with her father, and the Dollhouse is eleven million dollars richer for it."

She sighs as she sets the glass back down on her desk before rising and walking over to the window. Her hands are behind her back as she stares out at the Los Angeles skyline. Her voice lacks any warmth as she continues.

"Mr. Langton, I'm not sure what your recruitment speech entailed, however I am going to make a few things crystal clear for you. This is _my_ house and I will run it as _I_ see fit. You are a handler and as such your job is not only to protect your active but to listen to me. You were very lucky _this_ time, next time that you decided to play the hero or more accurately decide to have your active play the hero, you might not be as lucky. At my house, the actives, their well-being and their safety is my primary concern. The actives will always come first, even before our clients. Therefore, Mr. Langton, it is time that you lose your police officer mentality."

Adelle turns to face him and her eyes are sharp as she stares at him as if weighing him.

"Mr. Dominic thinks that I should reassign you to another active. However, I think that is rather unnecessary at this point, don't you?"   
"Yes Ms. Dewitt," Boyd replies.   
"Very well, you may go but please remember your place."

She casually waves a hand at him as she sinks back into her chair. It is clear that in her mind he has already been dismissed. As his hand grasps the doorknob, her voice stops him.

"And rest assured Mr. Langton, regardless of who sent you to this house, if you pull another stunt like you did today, I will reassign you to the Attic."

 

((END))


End file.
